


Wonderful

by annetta23



Series: Folie à deux [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Killing and corpse arts wouldn’t be their foundation. That’s not...the love Will ached for.And once again, Hannibal showed that he agreed on that.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Will Graham's Dogs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Folie à deux [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**It’s** not a bad dream.

Not one of those visions or wild notions he would get uninvited. Will woke up to an empty sheet by his side. It’s not even warm anymore.

_Where’s Hannibal?_

No, it’s not even the matter of “where”. The man could be anywhere now, Will knew he’d come back home. Everything, from Hannibal’s trifles to his most prized possessions all over the house were still in place. It’s assuring but also imprisoning Will at the same time. 

It’s the matter of “what”. What was he doing out so early? Would he come back with invisible blood specks, or gunpowder? Would he come back with a gory truth to share, or some dark white lies? 

It’s the matter of leaving without caring to tell.

“Morning, boys,”

Will hugged his knees on the sofa, and it’s like a silent call to the dogs. They came gathered, fighting for attention and maybe explanations. They’re worried, they sensed the sheer fear, and Will hoped he could be happy and giddy for them every morning. 

As always, Winston was being Winston. He jumped on the sofa and insisted to be hugged. Will smiled; he could not say no to caring Winston. His little eyes demanded to carry some of his master’s frustration like that’s the only reason he’s alive and around. Sweet Winston...Maybe he’s afraid Will would leave again. Afraid he’d be a stray dog belonged to the dark forest again, and Will would never let that happen.

Giving up to those eyes and the warm fur pressing his neck, Will was falling to another slumber by the fireplace.

The wake-up call was vague but present. It had been ten, fifteen minutes since he fell asleep...or maybe even longer? The dogs were calm on their tummies, Winston was calm but had started to wiggle his tail on something across the room.

“Will? Why are you sleeping down here?”

Hannibal walked out of the pantry with concerned eyes. He’s back, he’s here...But sadly that’s not enough. Will’s eyes started moving wildly, he couldn’t control it. They had started searching for something remotely questionable, from Hannibal’s neat hair, to his smooth, flawless cashmere sweater.

There’s nothing. Not to the sleepy human eyes, not even to Will’s special mind. Hannibal looked genuinely...hurt.

“What’s your suspicion?” Hannibal reached up and cupped Will’s jaw. “I would appreciate it if you’re willing to fill me in this time.”

They still had a lot to work with. Nobody said living with Hannibal would be easy, body and soul, yet Will realized he still needed that reminder again and again. It had been a few months, and his trust was still not where he wanted it to be.

It pained Hannibal beyond swords or bullets.

“I was looking for you. Couldn’t help but feel...worried.”

“Worried that I don’t really leave some things in the past? Sneaking out for some prey?”

“That, and,” Will exhaled hard, endlessly. “Worried that it would take me some time.”

They’re on the same page when it comes to some things. Like, the way they observed evil minds. The dark game they were playing against each other once was giving them life, but they agreed to stop playing. They agreed to unfold a new, clean page, and to play that game strategically, when it’s needed, together.

Killing and corpse arts wouldn’t be their foundation. That’s not...the love Will ached for.

And once again, Hannibal showed that he agreed on that.

“What can I do to help?” he said, pulling for a simple peck on the lips. “What can I do to speed your trust in me, Will? I have no doubt in my effort, and I don’t want you to have any,”

“It could be as simple as...stop disappearing without telling me?”

Hannibal squinted his eyes.

“I don’t mean to treat you as a child, but...please? It would...it would help tremendously. And I guess that’s what couples do; notifying their significant other things.”

There was a short pause before Hannibal opened his mouth, but just long enough to make Will feel discouraged. Hannibal closed his hand over Will’s on Winston’s side, and Will knew things could be this beautiful.

“Well,” Hannibal smirked. “That is doable. For a start, I was out early for fresh greens and flowers. The evidence is on the kitchen counter. Will?”

“Yes?”

“I wish I could bottle and preserve my feelings when you said ‘couple’ and ‘significant other’. It’s...wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to keep going,” Hannibal choked. “But I need you to stop.”
> 
> “Either way works,” Will continued to jerk steady.

**It’s** the slight details that Will didn’t get to see much before. The flirty squint of eyes, the tilt of the head, and the change of vibe in Hannibal’s voice when the night was truly black. This new chapter had allowed those to be present.

“Here letting you know,” Hannibal said huskily from the master bathroom’s door, “I’ll be waiting in the bed.”

Will chuckled. 

“Thank you for letting me know,”

Their foreplay, yes they did have that, at first was like a game without any set of rules. Hands were hesitant yet at the same time ready to lunge; confused, desperate. They both wanted to reach the finish winning without leaving the other losing. They wanted to get there quick, the urge was driving them crazy, and fortunately, when they woke up next to each other on the same pillow, they realized it’s not necessary.

They could breath. 

Will climbed on the bed and went straight to Hannibal’s naked chest. It’s his safe spot, calming as a lullaby. Will learned that since their embrace by the edge of the rock. Pressing his face against it, Will took his time, indulging in the warmth before it got inevitably hotter.

Then his hungry mouth replaced his innocent skin.

“Oh, Will…”

Hannibal’s moans were fuel. Will continued to kiss, lick and suck higher and higher, while his hand was traveling lower. He’s looking for that low growl echoing Hannibal’s chest, but also his pitchy breath.

“I want you to keep going,” Hannibal choked. “But I _need_ you to stop.”

“Either way works,” Will continued to jerk steady. Hannibal’s face was a beautiful view. “Tell me, tell me exactly what you need from me.”

“I need you to stop and fuck me...Hard or gentle, it doesn’t matter. Just stay where I can see you and touch you. Come on, Will…”

Some things would never change. Will would always be a willing participant, whatever was the plan in Hannibal’s head. Only this time, the desire had fully replaced the harm and manipulation.

And this time, Hannibal surrendered willingly.

Will twisted his hips, careful and steady, slow and fast. Every thrust was heavenly, as heavenly as Hannibal’s face as he traveled Will’s naked torso with his wandering palms. Will held tighter to Hannibal’s legs on his sides. He’s leaking pre-cum like a flood.

“Will…” Hannibal was a pleading mess. “Keep this pace, I’m so close…”

And this was the only way Will would kill Hannibal: with bursting pleasure. He grabbed Hannibal’s steel-hard cock and pumped, savoring the change in Hannibal’s face. Embracing it like a refreshing breeze, building stronger and stronger into a wind that pushed them further to the edge.

They definitely fell to a brief death there, screaming together to each other’s hot mouth. It’s overwhelming, Will had to bite on the pillow, and after a while he’s finally coming back down. Calm and composed, back to Hannibal’s chest.

“You OK?” Hannibal whispered, offering his cum-covered fingers. Will had no idea whose it was but it didn’t matter. They’re sharing the same appetite now.

“Yeah,” Will sucked clean. “That was wonderful.”

  
  
  



End file.
